pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crossfirexiv/Archive 2
First--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:10, 9 April 2008 (EDT) You too -.- (page was blanked @ 21:41). ~ ĐONT TALK 21:41, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :You fail @ ninja ._.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:40, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::ninja'd. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 21:51, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::First. Lord Belar 21:41, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::last. icwutudidthar. ~~ 21:53, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:01, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nothing. ~~ 22:03, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::WNOVPTK Lord Belar 22:08, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::BAIXNATHIKNXSVLYGGC--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:16, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::not even close.. i was waiting too lol--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 06:46, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Middle -- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 06:55, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::LAST!-- The Assassin 07:02, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::In before last! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:30, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::lol wut--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:18, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::In before next comment! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:28, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::That's like where it is now O.o --Fox007 15:53, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::LAST!-- The Assassin 16:57, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::In after LAST! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:16, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::LAST!-- The Assassin 14:12, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::whats so great about being... LAST!!!--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:30, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::In before my next in before comment! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:36, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::LAST!-- The Assassin 18:35, 8 April 2008 (EDT) afk much? You never respond to any whispers. And yes i know i just set my self up for a bad joke :D - '[[User:Jak123X|Jak123X']] 23:41, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :BC IM AFK!! Im always at school or prattice and i never turn my comp off lulz--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:58, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::btw.. what can u be reached by in-game?--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 17:30, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::Crossfire X I I I, Blinding Flames, Necromancer Livia, Destined was Kiest (MY! RIT) (Destined was kiest on PVX wiki is my little brother btw.)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:20, 9 April 2008 (EDT) A/W GSS Sin Lol change your rating just to put into other? [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] ([[User talk:Kamer|''Talk]]| ) 21:57, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Lacks IAS and e-management. Its other but not good tbh. ill revert if u liek :D.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:03, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::You're not spamming skills every 5 seconds, autoattacking a target with zeal daggers is plenty enough e-managa, specially since you have 13 crit strikes. Theres no way to get an IAS on the bar without screwing it over in some way, you drop GPS, you lose a chunk of bonus damage you have, you drop Rush/Bulls, you lose pressure and snare or IMS. It may not be great, but its definentally not other either. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 22:08, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Bitch Wii Friend Code for me: 4468-1079-1348. Add it bitch and we can SSBB. --20pxGuildof 07:25, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :When i get a chance bitch.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:28, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Also, I've gotten every character except Wolf and Jigglypuff? Where are they again? My friend said Wolf was in The Ruins, and IDK about Jigglypuff. I'll check the website. --20pxGuildof 17:09, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Fuck you, Jigglypuff. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:10, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I know, but just for the hell of it. I checked the site and I know where they are. --20pxGuildof 17:11, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::GoD, just do some classic mode... and u both will get ganondorfed with my hax at 0688-5045-8175--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 18:04, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::So that's why the judging is taking so long. ~~ 18:06, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::lol wut--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 19:43, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::To get wolf, you can either replay the ruins in SSE (there will be a door that wasn't there before, go through, beat wolf, unlock), or beat boss battles with fox or falco. For jigglypuff, either replay the swamp in SSE or beat 20 event matches. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:36, 10 April 2008 (EDT) GG Cross :) dont feel bad though, everyone gets snared by my waddle dee's. ur good though, specially with tht lucas of urs o.O and didnt realize i was so leet with Wolf. lol pwncakes--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 21:46, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Silence!! I keel you! gg--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'''X]] 21:50, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::GoD, ur next--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 06:55, 11 April 2008 (EDT) heya When voting on builds, leave a valid comment, or don't bother commenting at all. Thanks. — 'Skakid' 23:10, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Like which ones?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:25, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Porno Stop watching it and finish your contest. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:21, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Im sorry ive been rly buzy lately. Ill do it soon, prolly tonight, i wount do the whole vetting process for them tho. Sorry again.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:53, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Ohai stop your fails on your userpagez. we don't want to know your biography, we want to see the word nigger and/or jew (any variations of those words is also acceptable), or a troll on nova, or a link to 2000 goatses. alllllllllllso, what does you play in football, just curious cause i play olol - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 22:52, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Wtf ru talkin bout lol. HP in new jersey i meant Right tackle, and center on offense. Yes im jacked. No im not fat and Yes i am sexy.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:04, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::LOL FRESHMAN — 'SkaKid' 23:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::fucking americans, your all shit Rawrawr 23:21, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::bad teeth. also you're* — 'SkaKid' 23:22, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::bad teeth wtf were not brittish--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:28, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::fuck you american niggerjews. Go fuck the president. Rawrawr 23:36, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::EWW clinton and her giant horse vagina and obama with his 1/2 incher.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 06:52, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::They aren't the president...-- The Assassin 07:31, 16 April 2008 (EDT) loldongs i play center too, and linebacker, nigra. - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 21:43, 16 April 2008 (EDT) : :? — 'SkaKid' 21:45, 20 April 2008 (EDT) W/N Withering Dwarf you put a 0-0-0 cuz it had no synrgy.. just curious, what is ''your definition of synergy?--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 13:53, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :well synergy like you have hammer attacks and DBS ends when you use a skill >.>, Withering is a midline skill, and shouldnt be used on a warrior bar, and overall warriors shouldnt focus on interrupting (thats why there isnt a "distracting" skill for warrior Hammer Warrior.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:28, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Distracting Strike, Disrupting Chop, Distracting Blow '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:37, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::lolol --71.229 21:37, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::well DBS isnt maintainable (in case you didn't know that) and you have enuf adrenalin built up to commence the skill chain and seriously kill some1. andn if youve ever run a DBS build, youd know how great the interupts are, and making the wepon a hammer just adds to the fun.--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 09:03, 21 April 2008 (EDT)<-- Happy Eric Clapton Day!' :::::Hammers and Scythes are the slowest weapons in the game. Cough cough d-shot.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:21, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::DBS has a 33% IAS, i repeat, try the build :]--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 10:25, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::thanx for re-thinking your vote. and btw, you need to register ur SSBB account, i cant send my 1337 h4x screenshots to someone who isnt!--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 13:33, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Okie dokie. Sorry for being an ass.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:41, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::lol wut?--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 21:33, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ass is the thing you're sitting on, in case you were wondering. Lord Belar 21:38, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::No its the thing on ur face.. Asshead loll--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:39, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::owned--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:15, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Seriously learn to draw, if you run out of energy your just bad. 'Antiarchangel ' 'NO U' 17:50, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Dupe of any other WoH?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:53, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::look at all the RC builds and tell me if there all dupes of each other. 'Antiarchangel ' 'NO U' 17:54, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::sigh. Drawing is a midline action. Monks should rely on healing/ protting, keeping the team alive. Sticking a midline skill onto this doesnt make sense. Also, the origonal Build:Mo/any WoH Monk can put draw and all the other spells in it too.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:57, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Build:A/D Unseen Aura As to your vote, this build is a pressure build designed to pressure and shutdown other melee foes. When it needs to attack a monk, it will, but thats not its primary purpose. Plz change vote. Dumb Was This Username 22:11, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :So explain why an assassin is attacking melee foes instead plz.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:44, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::Y not? Disable other sins, dervs, paras, rangers, and warriors. Dumb Was This Username 08:19, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::Because they have strong armor (70-80) when casters have 60.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:50, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Olol. http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:D/A_Zealous_Vow_Reaper&action=rate You get 5 energy per attack, thus making them "free". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:08, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Yea but its been made so many times and the attacks are really weak.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:39, 26 April 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:R/W_Lightning_Thumper&action=rate Your vote is 2.3 which means that your comment about the build being "good" is utter failure, as 2.3 is trash. If you consider the build to be good then at least change your vote to reflect that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:05, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :"Good" is in quotes. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:25, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Err what? So that means he's trying to say that the build is worse than good, or what? It's just a big fuckign failure still. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:43, 28 April 2008 (EDT) I'd like you to reconsider your vote. Read the conversation on the talk page, it pretty much explains everything. Frans 11:08, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Huh? ''When running Air, The only elite should be used is Blinding surge. IF you make any builds with other elites, you fail. '' Mind Shock? Invoke Lightning? ''When going water, there are only 2 ELITES that should be used and only 2. THIS and This. '' This? ''It is recommended that you never use any of the elite skills in Energy Storage Attribute This? -- The Assassin 23:03, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Fixd. Ty--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:08, 2 May 2008 (EDT) WTF? How can you NOT comment on Droks? He's climbing up the Epic list and almost stole the title away from Experienced! Speaking of wish, you should comment on him too. --20pxGuildof 07:19, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :HUH?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:20, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::This guy. See this for one of my favorites. --20pxGuildof 07:21, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::In soviet Russia Boners throw you.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:24, 3 May 2008 (EDT) HARRO rook @ ur vote on Build:Team - HB Offensive Capway E/Rt Preservation Ele Your rating seems, somewhat lacking an explanation. "this makes no sense whatsoever." That doesn't seem to be a liable reason to rate it poorly. Unless you can make a liable explaination that makes some actual sense, I ask that you change your rating of it. Swordofcerberus 01:25, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :Its valid. Your build will not work anywhere.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:48, 4 May 2008 (EDT) And me? What do you think bout me? :P. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:39, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :I barely no u loll. I rly dont see u on pvx often.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 12:40, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::QQ ~ ĐONT TALK 13:30, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::ĐONT should get honorary mentions for his awesome userpages. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:59, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::<3 ::::Btw, you got your first gift from me :P oh, I'm already there, <3 to you too ~ ĐONT TALK 07:29, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ohai loser. [[User:DestinyOfKiest|'Kìεsτ ']] (''talk''/ ) 22:36, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ur ele is smexy --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:41, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh THANKYOU VERY MUCH. Tormented ftw. Only probm is that im broke now bc i spent it al on her lolllll21:27, 6 May 2008 (EDT)~ ::and you fail at signing, imo, needs moar chaos gloves too ;) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:52, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ;o Your list of how to be an elementalist is pretty fail. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:01, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :O YEAA????~?~~?~??--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:27, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::87% yes. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:53, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::Which parts Nubbies.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 14:55, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Why 9 storage? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:57, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::any less fails. I didnt say exactly 9 i said anything below it is pretty fail most of the time.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 15:10, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::imo, state how exactly it FAILS. well it does now because they split up atts in that way, meta may change and they would run 6+1 or something maybe lulz. x] --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:21, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Anything else that fails mr. Failure--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:25, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No u! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:26, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::HAHA THER IS NONE MISTER KNOW NOTHING OF THE SORT.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:47, 7 May 2008 (EDT) * Always carry an attunement. If you dont, you fail **Pretty much. * Every elementalist build should contain Glyph of Lesser Energy. If it does not, then you fail. The only exceptions are Dual attunement Eles, Mind Blast eles, and GoE eles. ::This, however most of the time yes. * Always carry a support skill (Draw is good) ** Not always but mostly true. * When running Air, The only 2 elites should be used are Invoke Lighting (A personal favorite of mine) and Blinding surge. If you make any builds with other elites, you fail, for all other Air magic skills are inferior. **WTS MIND SHOCK * When going fire ele, NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVUR take flare. It is a terribad skill. **This * Also when going fire, bring at least 3 AoE fire magic skills. If you bring all "focus on one target" spells, then you miserably fail. **Pretty much. * NEVER BRING AURA OF RESTORATION ANYWHERE **Mmhmm * When going water, there are only 3 ELITES that should be used and only 2. THIS This and This. **Yes but might wanna fix the end of the first sentence. * If you go water and dont bring any snares.... I will lol my pants wet 4u **BUT DAMAGE IS FUN * Dont make any dual attunement Elementalists (Only air works, its been proven) **Mmhmm * NEVER UNDER ANY CURCUMSTANCES USE EARTH MAGIC IN PVP (unless its a ward or actually a useful skill) **There are other earth magic skills besides wards? * Do not ever run Earth magic builds with a chain (for example.... Ebon hawk, glowstone, Stoning). They miserably suck. **THEY ARE TEH PWN * It is recommended that you never use any of the elite skills in Energy Storage Attribute (with the Exception of Elemental Attunement). ** Ether Prodigy is pretty sexy. * ALWAYS CARRY A RES SIG **NOU * Always have more or equal to 9 into energy storage. Anything lower isnt good **Said before, wrong. * Never carry more than 1 glyph on a bar (unless you know how to use the build) ** There are lots of build with 2 glyphs in great. --> Glyph of Immolation, swiftness, restoration and elemental power are all great secondary glyphs. Also glyph of sac. * When running Air Elementalist, Always carry Lightning orb or Shellshock at all times. ** Pretty much, how shell shock is more optional, but usually taken. NOW USING ALL THESE SKILLS YOU CAN BE: -- The Assassin 18:01, 7 May 2008 (EDT) YAY! :Xfire, only two of your points are true, they are about attunement (which might ot be true @ ele flag runners) and about orb or shell shock, still not even they are 100% precise as you can see. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 20:10, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Klumpeet's Contest You do realize that you're allowed six skills, right? Because all of your builds for it have five. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:30, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :im leeter--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:33, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::No, urar phail master. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:31, 8 May 2008 (EDT) sO i hUrd u Lyk ChRySlEr CROssFIRe? I like it, too. <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:23, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :THAT IS A CAR. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:26, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::NO SHIT SHERLOCK ~ ĐONT TALK 09:00, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::It's a nice car. vroom. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:02, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Thats not why im crossfire but that is a very nice car.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:32, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Was referring to this: "The Gates Assassin.- I was in RA and some asswipe is like "What is the fastest car ever" people were like Corvette, mercedes, WHATEVER. Im like your mom and everyone loled. Then Someones like CROSSFIRE. Im like... ok mabye it is the fastest car. And this guys like IS THAT YOU CROSSFIRE? So im like yeah?? He then ended up to be Julian, the Awesomesauce Kenpo master." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:34, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Standard ele builds Those are some bad builds ( O_o) -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:05, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :STANDARD!! as in perfect for RA.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:54, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::FUCK NO U FAIL GTFO UNINSTALL NOOB. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:08, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ..... :.....Why do they all have mystic regeneration?-- The Assassin 21:27, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::S-T-A-N-D-A-R-D = RA = SURVIVABILITY = SELF HEAL = MYSTIC REGEN T.T--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:28, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::RA = Monk or lucky. Mind as well stick on one thing rather than giving up a skill slot on healing.-- The Assassin 21:30, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Optional Slot. GOD LEARN TO RA!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:30, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Mystic Regen is baed. Enjoy phailer! 21:31, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Its still used.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:31, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Learn to RA yourself. The only way to have a decent chance of getting Glads is by running a WoH hybrid Monk. Ele's suck hard donkey balls in RA, tbh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:32, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wammos are also still used. Enjoy phailer! 21:32, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::UR SO RETARDED. BLINDING SURGE???? AWESOME FOR RA. INVOKE IS THE RA SHIT.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:33, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol BLind Bot. Lol. Run Me/N Enjoy phailer! 21:34, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Blinding what? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:34, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: Invoke what? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:35, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: Cover conditions? ALSO BLINDING SURGE IS ONLY 4 SEC RECHARGE. BESIDES WHO ACTAULLY DRAWS IN RA--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:37, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: I do draw at RA Enjoy phailer! 21:37, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: Draw+Mending Touch, and btw Foul Feast —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Enjoy ( ) }. :::::::::::(ECx3)GB2HA/GvG and stop failing. Ele's are terrible in RA. Bsurge might be decent, at best. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:39, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You're wrong Invoke Lighting Daggers Ele rules RA. Enjoy phailer! 21:40, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::You mean ? That skill is epic lul. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:41, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::RETARDED FUCKING NOOBFACES --[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:43, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Yeah I'm a bit tired Enjoy phailer! 21:43, 11 May 2008 (EDT) AHAHAHAHAHAH Savannah Heat in RA. Oh man. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:44, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :SH IN RA IS TEH SHIT WITH SP SIN.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:45, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :SP SIN LOLWQQT. Elemental Attunment WTF PWN Enjoy phailer! 21:45, 11 May 2008 (EDT) @ ricky : yeah meant Ride the lightint, I'm a bit tired Enjoy phailer! 21:46, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::(EC)It's RA, since when can you choose to be in a team with an SP sin? Also, Snaring in RA is terrifuckingbad and useless, srsly. If you decide not to go Monking (because for some reason you don't feel like winning) you better take Raw fckn domage. Shatterstone is half-decent. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:46, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Also, elite snares are very powerfull to keep someone in a meteor shower. Enjoy phailer! 21:47, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Snaring in RA is terrifuckingbad and useless, srsly.'YOU SIR ARE THE PHAILEST EVR.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X]] 21:48, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Good thing my Warrior always takes MS :> ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:49, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Snares might help your wtfpwnzorz frontliner, flailing wammos, but that all. Learn 2 Shadow Step and Stance Block moar. Enjoy phailer! 21:50, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Snaring is the most useless thing ever in the unorganized chaos that's called RA. Your best bet is heavy domage spells to roll them over. Although it's still bad. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:51, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::So a monk moving 90% slower is TERRIFUCKING BAD RIGHT?? AND HAVING MELEE RUNNING 90% SLOWER SUCKS ASWELL BECAUSE THEY CANT GET TO THEIR FOES AND YOUR CASTERS KILL THEM WHEN THEY ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NOWHERE AAH U FAIL--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:52, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::It's better to be bull's KDd that moving 90% slower and able to cast. Take raw damages and fuck him up the ass when he's down Enjoy phailer! 21:53, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::It's RA. The Wammo's take Healing Hands as their elite. You're slowed for 90% but outheal pretty much 75% of the scrubfest with WoH, Patient Spirit, RoF, Sig of Juv, etc. Snaring is useless. Damage is what you want. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:56, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::Who knew a small comment like why mystic regen could turn into uhhh idk cluster fuck?-- The Assassin 21:52, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Caps Lock Use it less. We can read. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:53, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :BUT YELLING IS FUN-- The Assassin 21:54, 11 May 2008 (EDT) again : ::::It's better to be bull's KDd that moving 90% slower and able to cast. Take raw damages and fuck him up the ass when he's down Enjoy phailer! 21:54, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Bout Mystic Reg : actually gud in splits, that's all. Nerfed to hell Enjoy phailer! 21:55, 11 May 2008 (EDT)